linked fates
by the xanman
Summary: after the school blows up their are a few reverlations that change xanders life forever (B/X) BTW thanx for the great reviews
1. do all dreams come true?

Buffy walked into the bronze and saw xander on the pool table. He was knocked dead she want over his cold corpse and wept. Then out of the shadows of the empty club came Drusilla. " Once upon a time Mrs. O' Leary had a farm full of rabbits, but they were naughty so I had to eat her but I spit her out because her blood tasted like cabbages " all of a sudden angel came out of the shadows as well, along with the willow-vamp. Angelus and willow-vamp started kissing and caressing each other as they stood over xander corpse and then sat on it. The disrespect for his remains disgusted Buffy to the point where she almost threw up. She ran to his side and started to weep. Angelus and willow-vamp continued to make out as if she weren't there.  
Vamp-willow started to moan and said in her all too sluttish voice "bored now, does puppy want to play with the body"  
"Yes puppy does, but only if he can get a treat." And they started it again. So this time she rose. She couldn't let him do this to her. She swung a right hook at Drusilla as she flailed around dancing and singing some song, which mad no sense. Her fist went right through the sadistic psycho-bitch. What was happening here? Where was she? She tried to yell for help but there was no sound. All of a sudden angelus managed to detach himself from willow-vamp and stood right in front of Buffy's face. If he could breath she was sure she would be able to smell his last kill in his breath. He opened his mouth and said " im sure he'll like the darkness you put him in. the darkness you put willow in, and even the darkness you dragged me out of. You are the darkness that stalks the night. My darkness has no light, and neither does yours"  
His knife like scathing words cut through her skin, was she doing to xander what she did to angel, was it her fault. In her heart all she felt was guilt for doing this to him. She fell on the floor and started weeping again, he was xander. He was the one the friend that managed to make all her tears turn to laughs. He would tell her the truth no matter how much it hurt. At that moment she realized just how much she always hurt him, she never really paid attention to why he made those burning comments and accusations. She obviously knew he liked her way back when, but not anymore. Even though he may have fallen out of love with her, she just began to fall in love with him  
"Ah my child of darkness you have finally found out the secret of life. Life is pain, life is death, once you have found what you truly want it is taken away from you and you can't ever get it back" said a strange voice from the shadows. Out of the shadows came the master. He wasn't in vamp mode, he looked human and had hair. He was ruggedly attractive, like a buffer version of spike with brown hair and tanned skin. He walked towards Xander's body and as she looked down at him. Suddenly xander started to rise. He rose and walked towards Buffy fallen body. "Buffy are you........" before he could say a word in edge wise she started kissing him, as she moved her face away where xanders kissable lips were she saw the masters face in vamp mode with a wicked smile on his face. She was shaken and stirred as she saw what she had just kissed. He moved towards her ear and whispered "xander doesn't live here any more"  
Buffy awoke in her bed covered in sweat. She was shocked at the feeling surging through her body. She was still nausea from thought of his dead body. She didn't know what to do. She got up and instantaneously felt the weakness of her legs and body. She walked to the bathroom. She bent over the toilet and started to vomit. She was vomiting and crying uncontrollably. She couldn't stop, but then as she sat next to the toilet covered in sweat tears and with the vile taste of vomit in her mouth. The dream was so real and her feeling for xander even more so. What was she to do? Was this a prophetic dream, if so how could she save xander before he came back from Romania? All she could do was go back to sleep and pray.  
After graduation Xander's parents told him that he was adopted, his real parents were related to Ms. Calendar. He was a gypsy, which explains his black hair and deep chocolate eyes. His parents were killed in huge fire and Ms. Calendar had taken care of him. She was only 17 at the time and couldn't take the responsibility. She had put him into an orphanage in Sunnydale while she attended UC Sunnydale for her degree. The only other living relative for him to go to was her uncle, the rest died in a horrible fire back in Romania, but he was to old to take care of young Alexander LaVelle Calendar. The Harrises adopted Xander when he was only two years old. Since his parents never told him he was adopted she never did either, from the day she started teaching to the day she died she watched over him, caste protection spells, and did everything she could to her only living heir. In her will she had her story written and the story of his parents. She left to him her house and all her money, but he could only get these things if he left to Romania for to be taught in the ways of their people. Even though all of their family was gone, there were still members of their tribe existing. He spent the summer in Romania learning about his culture and training in the gypsy arts. Tomorrow he would return back in Sunnydale but to what, he did not know.  
Xander often had dreams while going through training. They seemed to only occur when he was around a crystal ball. He was always in the bronze and tied to a pool table. There was Drusilla the master vamp-willow and angelus, and Buffy. The only thing that stood out in his mind was the fact that she never came to save him, and in the end when it seemed like she was going to she would loom over his head and transform into faith and break his neck and he would wake up. In his mind the desperation for Buffy and the abandonment in his mind always stood out. The dreams were so real that he would wake up and have to vomit. What were these feelings? He knew he always likes Buffy but never before did he feel that he needed her to live. It was weird. Maybe with his newfound semi-clairvoyance this was a prediction. He would be back in Sunnydale tomorrow morning and then they could take about his dream. It would be hard but necessary for his and hers. So as he returned from the bathroom he lay back in his chair and started recording his thoughts into his journal. Afterward he laid back, put on his headphones, and watched the in-flight movie as he slowly flew towards his fate. 


	2. rags to riches

Title: linked fates Author: Stephan "xanman" R Email: iloveBTVS@hotmail.com Distribution: do it all you want as long as you ask me first Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters.. yet. mwahahaha. Joss you are god of the Buffy-verse. Summery-an almost completely forgotten summer between Buffy and xander Pairings: B/X  
  
Chapter 2: rages to riches.  
  
Xander was greeted at the Los Angeles airport by his best friends in the world and couldn't help but hug them until they had a huge lack of air. He missed them over the summer. Up in front was number one compadre willow, the willster, wilsky and hutch. Ok even he knew these little nicknames were kinda lame but that didn't matter. And behind was her boyfriend Oz. The man of little words but each word and phrase has so much weight you just can't ignore them. Behind them was the father that he wishes he had. Giles was the smartest person he knew and ultimately the coolest. Then in the back she stood. The most beautiful person in the world stood out, no matter how many people she was behind. Buffy was their holding the car keys and yawning, but then she saw his first. Like a bolt out of hell she ran towards him and started hugging his tightly then the rest joined in. They went to the mini-van Giles purchased over the summer. It took a while but he realized just how horrible his old beetle was. So they rode towards Sunnydale, the land that peace forgot. "So Xander are going to change your last name now that you know where you're from" inquired a way too giddy willow. "Well considering the name Harris only brought me parents who never loved me, mocking at school and did I mention parents who never loved me, I'd have to say.I did it before I left for Romania. Oh oh oh I can ride a horse now." "Wicked cool Xand, I might have to get lessons," said Buffy trying not reveal anything about her dream to anybody. Then Oz did his butting in thing and said "if horse hoofs make glue, shouldn't they be softer" "How philosophical and yet.." "Is it just me or are the British very irritable" goes oz on another one of his tangents. About another 20 minuets later they arrived in the front of an Old Spanish style mansion. Xander sat in aw at his new home. He had never seen his new place before but he never thought that on a teacher's salary ms. Calendar could afford a place like this. There was also a huge account and college fund set up for him. They helped him bring his stuff inside. All of his stuff from before was already in. while he was in Romania they brought his stuff over, at his request. So they went inside and looked around "So looks like I'm going to need to go shopping," he said as he looked at the semi-emptiness of the living room. Not a couch, not a TV, nothing really. He knew Ms. Calendar has left him a lot of money in a personal account. It was more then just a lot of money it was over $900,000 not including his college fund. He was rich. So he turned to Buffy and said "so waddaya say, you me, a little shopping this weekend" "Why not, I am, after all from L.A. plus we need to discus something" "Yay, I have a home, that sounds a little destitute doesn't it" they all nodded. Saturday approached and Buffy and xander went shopping for his new place. It was a fun experience, they went and bought a couch and a loveseat and even a lazy boy. They were joking and paling around the whole day. So that night in his living room while they were watching some TV on his new 32" screen they got to some serious talking. "So Xand what was it like in Romania. Did you meet any Romanian vixens trying to get you to stay"? "Now there is no temptation that could keep me away from Sunnydale. Except maybe a demon free life, but with my love life I doubt it's going to happen. So tell me about you summer, and pass the chunky monkey ice cream." "Well nothing really, slayed a few vampires, found the lost city of Atlantis, got all my college stuff together." "So Atlantis does exist" "Yeah, some bald guy found it, used a spell to shrink it and keeps it in his fish bowl. Could he *need* a date any badder." "Man I'm going to college, here I thought I was going to be some lame-ass townie. So you getting' a dorm room" "Yeah, it'll be kinda weird, being away from home and mom. Should I be thankful or scared" "Well you could always stay with me, I have seven rooms or more" "Just me and you?" "Willow said no. She wants the dorm life. I bet when the first party strikes up and she can't study shell regret not taking me up on my offer." "Hey this will be *groovy*. We haven't spent any quality Xander/Buffy time over the years" "Plus I'll defiantly need a women's touch. I meant the place not myself and this is getting kinda awkward" "So do you want to read my palm or do some crystal gazing, I want to see all you can do" He went upstairs and opened his case, he still hadn't unpacked. He brought out a very sacred and mystical rug and he also took some colored sand. He brought all of that stuff down the spiral staircase and began to prepare. "Now be careful this is a new technique and I haven't quite mastered it. I just hope it works.and that nothing melts this time" "Ill do what you say. So what's this spell supposed to do?" "Its going to show me your dreams and show you mine" This scared them both. He couldn't talk to her about his dreams and she couldn't talk to him about hers. This was the only way for him to tell her and since she couldn't bring herself to talk about it she agreed whole- heartedly. So he spread the blanket and told her to kneel on it. They kneeled across from each other and held each palm up with only the middle fingers touching. He started speaking some words in ancient Latin and they could both feel the magic inside of them. Then with his other hand xander poured the sand onto their palms. They seemed to be surrounded by colorful plasmatic images and then they looked into each other's eyes. In a flash they saw the dreams it was like having your gut turned inside out and twisted and then chopped up. They both rushed for the bathroom and vomited. Xander in the tub, Buffy in the toilet. "So you've been having the dreams to Buffy" "Yeah for the whole summer, what do you think this means?" "Something's after us. I guess we go to Giles and ask around. I think it would be best for us to live together so whatever is after us doesn't get us alone" "I agree, so lets go to Giles tomorrow" "It'll have to be after I get off from work" "You have a job? But your rich why do you need a job" "Because Buff money gets used and I need to have a way to pay the bills if something happens" "Where do you work"? "I'm a waiter at the novel nook. It pays OK and it has a flexible schedule"  
  
"Hey, yeah, I have a job at the boutique next door, we could have lunch" *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`* A/N please reviews. I love reviews I do have more chapters but till the reviews go up the chapters wont be posted. 


	3. have a little faith in me

Disclaimer: I am sorry I didn't add a disclaimer before but for all those who don't know I don't own Buffy or the crew. I was surprised myself but after joss' law suit I figured it would be good to write this on all my pieces.  
  
Chapter 3: have a little faith in me.  
  
They hopped to Giles' place as fast as they could. What was the meaning of these dreams? Giles was out. The council demanded him on official business. They both thought that he knew of the dreams or maybe the council did so they could relax for a while. Giles gave them a letter and all it said was that he'd be gone for the next two months. For the first week Buffy started to move her stuff in Xander's place. It was all cool and then they started to live together. It was hard at first but they got used to it. One night Xander and Buffy were having their annual movie night every Friday (technically this was only the second one. They were watching tom cruise flicks because it was Buffy's choice and all of a sudden xander came up with a brilliant idea. .  
  
"Hey buff I'm gonna get some popcorn before the next flick. Don't start it without me, K?  
  
"Sure Xand but be quick, ill kill for my Tommy. You know that."  
  
So xander went up the stairs, which seemed kind of weird but she said nothing of it. About 10 minuets later she was wondering where he was and then the music comes o. he was in boxers a dress shirt and dress socks. She could hear "old time rock and roll" starting up in the background. He came out and did the dance and lip-syncing thing. She could do nothing but laugh. . So she jumped up and danced with him and while dancing she danced to the other side of the room and picked up her camera from off the T.V. and turned and started taking pictures until he got within reach to take it from her.  
  
"No fair doing that summers"  
  
"Well tough shit har.Calendar" she said as went to get it back. He kept on moving it around his waist so she couldn't get  
  
"You think that will stop the slayer, hell I could break your arm but that wouldn't be a fun way to kill you" she said as she started tickling him uncontrollably. "I am lither the tickle demon you will not escape my grasp" then she took the camera and started to run. He got up and started chasing her around. The two of them ran in socks for about 2 minuets until Buffy slipped o the hardwood floors and xander pounced on her. "Lither I know your one true weakness and now you will die" he said as he started to tickle her without mercy. She erupted into laughs until she ran out of breath.  
  
"so Xand what movie is going In next"  
  
"I am in the mood for something no body can understand no matter how hard they try"  
  
"Gotcha, eyes wide shut it is then."  
  
So they were watching it about 20 minuets and then Buffy fell asleep in his arms on the couch. They were both lying down under a quilt and she just seemed to be so peaceful and relaxed. Xander stopped the movie and turned the volume down as some infomercials came on. She then started to sing. "Have a little faith in me" he sang. He never knew what was so powerful about that song but it was his inspiration to live. He woke Buffy up but she didn't want to stop him from singing.   
  
Xander gets up very disappointed and picks up the phone. "Hey.faith" Buffy then jumps from the couch and exclaimed "faith"  
  
They called willow and she and Oz were at their place within the hour. They all sort of sit in silence until Oz broke the silence "does this seem like a T.V. show plot or what?"  
  
"I can't believe she's back. Will she be better; I hope she doesn't get all revenging and psychopathic. I think without the mayor she might be better. He gave her a twisted type of love that turned her against us" willow said as she twirled her hair uncontrollably. Willow then looked at xander and felt sorry for him. Faith was the girl that took his virginity. They had some connection that he denied. When his life just started to come together would she tear them all apart? Would she try to kill him again? All willow could do was hope.  
  
Xander very worried about the same things but he would never admit it. "so when are we going to visit her" he said as some looks were directed his way. "will we visit her".  
  
"Let's go now. Why wait till she tries to kill us lets pay faith a visit" said a very distraught Buffy. Whenever Buffy was around faith's battered and bruised body all she could do was cry. What had she done? She may not have killed faith but what she did was almost as bad. She tried to kill her to save angel. That bastard had toyed with her emotions from day one. She killed for him and he still left. She was just as bad as faith. Both slayers killed for love. Whether it is the mayor's love or angel's, they both killed. Before the ascension faith came to Buffy in a dream and told her what to do. She had a feeling faith had forgiven her but she told nobody in case she was wrong.  
  
The next day they all went to faith's hospital bedside. They all brought flowers and balloons. She was just waking and fluttering her eyes. Outside Xander was asking the nurse what was wrong with a look of concern on his face. "Dearie she undertook extreme head trauma and internal bleeding. We stitched up her stomach and its completely healed but the head trauma left some side affects. She has amnesia. She says she doesn't remember anything, not even her own name. In fact we called her Jane Doe because nobody knows her name. All we had was a phone book sent to her with three numbers in it. Mayor Wilkins who died mysteriously after the high school graduation, Rupert Giles who we called and left a message on his machine, and Buffy summers. Buffy summer wasn't living at that address so her mother gave us her new phone number and that's how we found you kids."  
  
"Where did you get the phone book from?"  
  
"Oh a lovely gentleman came by hear two days ago and dropped it off. He often came to visit her. He said to call the last two numbers if she ever woke up and that it was alright to let her leave if she was better with a Buffy Summers. Which one of those two pretty ladies is Buffy"?  
  
"Buffy is the blonde one. We are very good friends with faith and thank you for taking care of her for so long"  
  
"Their no problem dearies just make sure to take care of Jane. I mean faith. That's what you aid her name was right? Well we will have to keep her here for a few days but as soon as we are done with tests."  
  
"Thank you very much again"  
  
He walked into the room just as faith started to rise from her pillow. She sat and stared at the Scooby's with confusion and then a smile. "Hello, are you guys more of the hospital staff". They all stared at her then looked at Xander with confusion. He looked at them and gave a nod that made them all sort of know what was going on.  
  
"Hey faith" he interjected " you probably don't remember us. We are your friends. We missed you faith"  
  
" Am I faith? Is that my name? I was wondering what it was. Everybody around here calls me Jane but it never felt right." At that Buffy started crying. Why did she do this to that poor girl? It wasn't her fault that she was driven insane. What if Buffy was born into the same situation? " Excuse me. Why are you crying? I hope its nothing I did. And what are your names by the way.  
  
" I'm sorry it's not your fault I am just so happy to see you again.  
We all missed you and its just kind of hard to see you this way. And  
by the way my name is Buffy."  
  
"Hey Faith, my name is willow"  
  
"I'm Oz"  
  
"Hey, my name is xander. Is it just me, or does this feel like an AA meeting or something. We really hope you get better faith" all of a sudden the nurse came in and told them all visiting hours were over. They all left except for xander he told them all that he would be down to Oz's van in a second.  
  
"Faith, you were never a good liar. I know you don't have amnesia. Why are you putting on this front"? He asked at that faith started to cry. She heaved heavy sobs and pulled xander towards her. He sat next to her bed. As she lay on his shoulder crying she started to explain herself.  
  
"I am so sorry. I am just so sorry. I can't believe the pain I put you through it was horrible. If you guys knew I remember who I was then you would just reject me and tell how horrible I was. I just can't deal with it. I know I was wrong and I am sorry so sorry. Please don't tell them xander, don't tell them I can remember what I did. I can't face the truth. I am sorry I am sorry I am just so sorry. How could I what's wrong with me"  
  
thought xander . The nurse came in again and said " time to go sweetie"  
  
As she left xander turned to faith and said, "ill keep your secret"  
  
"Thank you"  
  
" And I forgive you, I just hope you forgive yourself"  
* * *  
A few hours later at Buffy and Xander's house xander came in Buffy's room and sat on her bed. Be hugged Buffy as she stared at him with amazement. She was crying onto her pillow thinking of faith. All that could run through her mind was blame. She just kept on blaming herself. "Xander will you hold me". Without even giving her a confirmation he lay down next to her and held her in his arms. This seemed to be a little to good, but under the circumstances it seemed to be tragic. Buffy grabbed him tighter and asked "xander will you sing me to sleep?"  
  
"You herd me last night"  
  
"Yes, please sing me what you sung last night?"  
  
"Sure." And the love stated to flow from his mouthy in sweet syllables. " When the road gets dark, and you can no longer see, just let my love grow a spark. Have a little faith in me. When the tears you cry, are all you can believe. Just give these loving arms a try and have a little faith in Me." Buffy was on deep thought that night. Xander had always consoled her through laughter but this time it was his voice that brought comfort. Did he really change over the summer or did her feelings just change? " Have a little faith in me, have a little faith in me, have a little faith in me have a little faith in me. And when your secretive heart, cannot speak so easily, come here darlin' and let the whispers start, have a little faith in Me." he went on and on until they were both fast asleep that night.  
  
A/N keep up the great reviews guys. Hope you like it. Much much much more to come. 


	4. hidden shadows in the dark

Chapter 4: whose destiny?  
  
They went to willow the very next day and told her about all of the dreams. She had that look of concern on her face. "Well I think I'll have to research this after class. Thank god Giles gave me the key to his apartment. So ill see you guys at 7:00 to start Scooby mode. K"  
"K wills, and by the way thanks" said Buffy, "oh yeah I was just wondering, if maybe later we could talk. You know girl-to-girl."  
"Of course Buffy, anytime."  
Hey," said xander on one of his buddinsky rants "are girls gonna talk about me and how cute I am"  
"Xand, in your dreams," then all of a sudden she got a shiver down her back, and so did he. The whole dreams thing was a sore spot now.  
Xander entered his first class of the day around 12 in the afternoon. He was tired he couldn't get to sleep last night. Besides this was just an introductory class. Just as his head started to fall to his lap a girl came running through the door to the class.  
"I'm late I'm late. Sorry. I'm so sorry", she said as she ran down the isle nearly tripping. "Buffy" he said as she took a seat next to him.  
"Xand your taking Psychology too. Wicked now I have somebody to study with."  
"Could these all night study parties involve clogging"?  
"That brought back some freaky deja vous," he said as he thought of the events that transpired on Valentines Day during their junior year of high school.  
So they went through their one-hour class and both of them had to work so it was job time. Xander got ready for the watering job and Buffy prepared for the whole boutique thing. It was a different experience for both of them. Xander had just put on his uniform and he was already off to wait tables. It was actually kinda cool. All he was ever expected to do was give people coffee and occasionally a muffin or cake-like substance. It was great, not just for the lack of work. He loved the smell of coffee and cakes, the lack of an evil boss, and the live bands that play. Today the band was surprisingly no doubt. This wasn't a scheduled thing. Back when they were a garage band they had a whole bunch of Sunnydale gigs and they try to come back once a year for a concert. They decided to make tonight a compilation of all of their slow songs.  
At about five thirty that afternoon Buffy came in and sat on the couch. "Hey buff what are you doin' here".  
"On my break Xand. Can I have a small mocha latte"?  
"Sorry but your not the only one on break. But here I think I could do something" he looked at the latte machine and started to concentrate. He focused within himself and managed to pour a cup and levitate it over. Nobody seemed to notice. He put a saucer under it and handed it over. Just as no doubt struck up a chord of "artificial sweetener" the doors opened to Revile two people. A girl and a guy, both in long leather dusters and black shades. They each had high cheekbones and black hair. They looked as if they could be from middle European nation. They came right in and sat next to Buffy and xander. They called the waiter and ordered a cup of coffee and sat and watched No Doubt play a few cords. Buffy and xander casually chatted not noticing the two next to them, had been staring at them for almost fifteen minuets straight. Buffy had to go back to her job, break was over and the work force continued.  
At about 6:30 both xander and Buffy got off. Buffy went to the novel nook to wait for xander to put up his apron. Just as No Doubt started to leave they came to Buffy. She was so excited but didn't act star struck. Gwen came up to her and said, "Hey aren't you the slayer" Buffy was shocked that the word had gotten out so much. She was also kind of flattered that she s good enough for no doubt to have heard of her. Then Adrian (the drummer) came up to her and said "trust me your secrets not out, we've been to Sunnydale a few times and when you stake a vampire about to break you equipment" "not to mention blood vessels" interrupted Tony. Adrian continued, "You learn a few things"  
As they left the novel nook with all their stuff packed in their bag the band gave Buffy and xander their Email addresses so that they can keep in touch while the band works on their album in Jamaica. Xander stepped outside and Gwen pulled him aside and her eyes were glowing a green. She spoke to him words with the most soothing and mystical voice ever "it has begun. Only you can see what they cannot." She just sort of zoned back into normal Gwen mode and said goodbye and walked to the van. Xander was sure this was linked to his destiny as gypsy royalty. Maybe this was part of a grand design. So he guessed it was off to see willow.  
Buffy was sitting at a table with all of her stuff and waiting to go. She was obviously fighting off her inpatients with more inpatients. Just as she pulled her small stylish leather backpack on those to weird twins started to approach them. The guy initiated the conversation. "Hello, my name is Armand, and this is my sister Evelyn. We know who you are and trust me when I say things are going to happen. If you want help here is our card. Trust me we are here to help, and if you look in the right books you'll know why. Actually to tell the truth you are here to help us. So here is where we will be and the number where you can reach us. Goodbye."  
"Oh and by the way look up the master and Jesus if you want to make the search quicker," said Evelyn as they walked out of the coffee house/book store. Xander and Buffy felt kind of awkward and intrigued. So she and xander just walked to his car and started to drive. As they drove there was this awkward silence until xander decided to turn on the radio. That song "the way" by fastball came on. They started to hum along with it. Then casually bobbing their heads. Pretty soon they were both singing aloud. "Anyone can see the road that they walk on is paved in gold" they went until they came upon Giles' house.  
Willow and Oz were already inside looking in dream books. They had no idea what they were looking for but every time one of them finished a page willow and Oz would have a five minuet make out spree. Then it would be another page, more making out. Buffy and xander came in time to not see the suck-face portion of the evening. So Buffy and xander told them everything they knew, including the two freaky twins in the novel nook. After hours of searching for information on dreams, and of looking up the master and Jesus they found something of relevance.  
"Here," said willow feeling kinda guilty for making out most of the night rather searching for something relevant. "In all of the pictures of Jesus there are these two twins. Very dark hair and eyes. They are always painted the same".  
"Well it says here, that there were two disciples of Jesus who had the same names as your creepy twin friends," said oz followed by a weird stare. .  
"Check this, the master was once an priest turned artist." He started the renaissance. His artwork inspired peace and belief in the greater good. And in every picture of him there are those same twins. It also says here that he was destined to be the next messiah before he was brutally killed," said Buffy and then a gulp of fear came soon afterwards.  
"So these people are always around the new messiah. So the new messiah is in Sunnydale? So I say we have to protect this new messiah before he goes all evil. And even a little willy-nilly" went oz.  
All of a sudden faith was in the doorway, "im thinking your mystery twins lied to you and they're the murderers. Now the question is whose got the destiny that will change the world" they were all shocked to see her. Buffy nearly cried when she saw faith.   
All of a sudden faith stared into the eyes of all of the people she hurt. Willow's eyes were full of distrust, Oz's were full of confusion, and Xander's were consumed with a sense of hope. When she stared into Buffy's eyes she wasn't sure what Buffy was feeling. She saw the tear well up and tears came to faith eyes. I can't do it. I shouldn't have come back. Look how I've hurt them all so much. Damn that xander for making me come back with his words of encouragement.   
A single tear came from faith's eye. And xander came over and hugged her. He then sat her down on the couch next to him and said "welcome back faith."  
There was this awful silence that loomed in the room. Faith was crying and Buffy was sobbing. "Well lets all get reacquainted over some tea shall we," and he waved his hand and the fire under Giles teakettle ignited.  
"Faith I am so sorry for what I did to you, I should have found a better way. There is always a better way"  
"Well I am so sorry for turning on you guys, all you did was try to help me and I tried to kill you all. I should be killed."  
"I'll forgive you if you forgive me"  
"Ill forgive you but I don't want you to forgive, not until I can forgive myself."  
As they were crying and forgiving xander floated the tea towards them. "so xand, where'd you learn the neat trick."  
"well faithy I guess I should fill you in on quite a bit," and with that xander told faith about everything that happened since graduation along with tid-bits from buffy about the twins and their strange dreams, but by the end the story kinda made some sence.  
"so from what I can here everytime a chosen person like jesus shows up two people are supposed to protect them," asked faith?  
"yup," they responded in unison.  
"and that next messiah person should be in Sunnydale?"  
"yup."  
"and there are two slayers in Sunnydale?"  
"O.K. faith I see where you're going," said Buffy. "so these two are lying, and we are the ones meant to protect and train this new messiah. And since the master was brought up we can assume he was meant to be the next messiah until he was killed and changed."  
"So these twins are the bad guys and all we have to do is find the new messiah and stop them from killing him."  
All of a sudden willow held up her hand and broke the silence. "quick Q&A. who is this guy?"  
"Well willow why don't you and Xand try a tracking spell. Maybe it'll help us find our new savior," said Oz as he twiddled his thumbs nonchalantly.  
"will, why don't you and I do it by my house tonight. I may as well set up while I study for my next few classes. Plus I finaly have some use for my sacred rubies. I didn't spend all that time blessing them for nothin'," said xander with a silly grin.  
So they all had a few short conversations and faith decided that she would stay at Giles' place while he was gone for the next few months. Around eightish Buffy and xander left for their place and willow would be getting there at ten. When they parked and got back inside they both sat on the couch.  
"so buff, to think that this screwed up generation has a messiah. Makes you think."  
"I have the feeling that should have been plenty of messiahs. They just probably got killed or turned all evil."  
"so that explains Chevy chase."  
"Well I say we eat till willow comes, I am starving and predicting apocalypses kinda makes me hungry."  
So the two migrated towards the kitchen with an emptiness in their bellies that only leftover pizza could fill. So xander got to the fridge and pulled out the pizza box to find several slices of icy cold extra cheese extra sauce extra pepperoni pizza. They happily munched on the colds pizza discussing if the Beatles could have been messiahs.  
"Well Yoko does look a lot like that twin girl. It would make sense. Another messiah would have been Lincoln," went xander.  
"Totally, first he's all 'free the slaves' then he's all shot. I wouldn't be very surprised."  
As they finished their pizza willow knocked on the door with supplies a' plenty. They went to the door and let her in and they began set up.  
"so have you two though what we are going to do when we find Mr. Or Mrs. Messiah," said willow with that twinge of excitement she tends to get.  
"well with the female empowerment in Sunnydale I wouldn't be surprised if it was another girl. Guys like me don't get no cred."  
"well xander now that we are set up lets begin the process."  
So they sat down holding hand and began to light the incense and placing the rubies in the right places.  
Simultaneously they chanted, "Powers of earth powers in us gather your strength and do our bidding. Find the one with destiny that is great! We will not eat nor sleep nor breathe till our will is done! Find us our messiah. Find them now!"  
As they finished the rubies rose in the air and became a liquid like fire and they hit xander in the head and he blacked out.  
  
A/N thanx for the R&R's. keep them comin. If you have any suggestions give them to me. 


End file.
